


what goes up (must come down)

by fictionalinfinity



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Admit it, Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, New York Special, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, miraculous new york was the best thing to happen to this fandom, moon scene, no beta we die like men, the moon sceneeeeeee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26664385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalinfinity/pseuds/fictionalinfinity
Summary: Miraculous New York Spoilers!“I’m… not ready to go down,” Adrien admitted sheepishly, his smile failing to mask his disappointment.“Me neither,” Marinette sighed. “This was…”“Perfect,” Adrien finished for her. “You’re perfect, Marinette.”Marinette’s cheeks burned fiercely, and she ducked her gaze. Gently, their feet touched the floor, and she felt heavier than she’d ever felt before. She craved the weightlessness from moments ago, and the sweet caress of Adrien’s breath against her cheeks.Please, she thought, don’t let this end.-Marinette's thoughts during the adrinette moon scene, plus a little extra ;)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 38
Kudos: 140





	what goes up (must come down)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilverMoonSky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMoonSky/gifts), [sae_what](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sae_what/gifts), [iwannacookie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwannacookie/gifts).



> ghjfghdjhgjhdgjhj THE NEW YORK SPECIAL!!!!!!!  
> ITS SO GOOOOOOOD
> 
> there are literally no words to express how much i love the adrinette moon scene haha, its great. I needed more, so... here ya go
> 
> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy.

Marinette had thought she was used to the feeling of flying through the air. Being the superheroine Ladybug rewarded her with almost daily opportunities. Moving at high-speed with the zipping of her yoyo alongside her partner Chat Noir was always exhilarating. To her, it was the best feeling in the world. 

But  _ this… _ This was unbelievable. 

Her feet left the floor and Marinette could feel her heart skip a beat. In an instant, Adrien was with her. His hand sought out hers, lacing their fingers together. Marinette barely even noticed, too worried as they flew higher and higher. 

Finally they seemed to reach a stopping point and Marinette released the breath of air she was holding. The roof they’d been standing on mere moments ago was far below, and suddenly she was glad she wasn’t alone.

Wait.

_ She wasn’t alone. _

The warmth of Adrien’s hand on hers began blaring alarms in her mind, and Marinette belatedly pulled her hand away. Adrien stared down at his newly empty palm with a strange look on his face.

“S-sorry, Adrien!” Marinette stuttered. She clasped her hands tightly beneath her chin as she tried not to panic. 

“No worries, Marinette,” Adrien smiled. “I should’ve asked before I grabbed your hand.”

Marinette blanched. “No, that’s… that’s not what I meant at all! I-”

Before she could continue her sentence, the soft tune of a guitar began to play from the rooftop beneath them. It sounded… familiar. 

“Oh, that’s the song we danced to at Chloe’s party!” Adrien exclaimed excitedly, looking below. Then, he turned to her. “Remember?”

  
  


“Ohhh! Yes, hehehe,” Marinette smiled sheepishly.  _ Of course _ she remembered. The feeling of being held in Adrien’s arms as they swayed gently to the music wasn’t one she would soon forget. 

“Then… will you?” Adrien’s smile turned endearingly tender, his eyes softening as he gazed at her like she was the most important thing in the world. 

Oh.

_ Oh. _

Marinette stared down at the proffered hand in momentary horror, panicking.  _ Adrien _ wanted to dance with her again! Just the two of them, the moonlight illuminating them in the spotlight, with the night sky as their dance floor and the stars as their companions. 

Too late she realized that her panic had cost her, and Marinette was sent careening away. She flailed uselessly before squeezing her eyes shut tightly, not wanting to watch. 

A hand found hers.

Marinette cautiously opened her eyes to find Adrien Agreste gazing fondly up at her. With the silvery moonlight reflecting against his golden blonde locks and the gentleness in his eyes, he looked like a kind god come to her rescue. 

How could Marinette ever stop loving this boy?

Adrien pulled her towards him effortlessly, keeping one hand laced with hers and the other caressing her waist. Marinette followed suit, bringing her free hand up to rest on his shoulder. Dance lessons from years ago told her that this was supposed to be a closed position, but it felt so much more intimate than those measly dances. 

Something in his eyes was different. There was a look in them which felt impossible to place, but left her cheeks burning furiously. 

But… it felt right. Whatever it was, Marinette wanted it strongly. Without further prompting, she let herself relax and abandoned the formal dance position, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and letting her cheek fall onto him. He followed suit immediately, wrapping his arms around her tightly and resting his head against hers. 

Without explanation, the two of them moved as one, rotating through the air slowly. They turned and turned and turned, but she didn’t feel dizzy. There was something magical about the moment, nothing like the exhilarating and heart pounding moments of being Ladybug. Here, everything was calm. Everything was gentle. 

As Marinette listened to the strumming of the guitar below and the slow beating of Adrien’s heart, the world felt right. In his arms, she was safe.

All too soon, the moment was over. Adrien and Marinette pulled away worriedly as they felt themselves begin to descend. Adrien frowned. 

“I’m… not ready to go down,” he admitted sheepishly, his smile failing to mask his disappointment. 

“Me neither,” Marinette sighed. “This was…”

“Perfect,” Adrien finished for her. “You’re perfect, Marinette.”

Marinette’s cheeks burned fiercely, and she ducked her gaze. Gently, their feet touched the floor, and she felt heavier than she’d ever felt before. She craved the weightlessness from moments ago, and the sweet caress of Adrien’s breath against her cheeks. 

_ Please, _ she thought,  _ don’t let this end. _

Adrien pulled himself away, leaving her wish unfulfilled. Marinette closed her eyes tightly and exhaled, trying to reign herself in. She had to let go. 

“Thank you for the dance, Marinette,” Adrien thanked her quietly, pressing a kiss to her cheeks. Marinette’s eyes widened, and she stared after him longingly as he walked away from her. 

As much as she hated it… 

Their song was coming to an end. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated <3
> 
> Thank you to the [Miraculous Fanworks Server](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) for their endless encouragement and love of Miraculous! And another thank you to [the Beef Server!](https://discord.gg/GtE7UvS) You all gave me so many ideas and the inspiration to write this when we streamed the special together. 
> 
> If you want to join either of these servers, click on the link! We'd be happy to have you.


End file.
